New found discoveries and new love
by KageKyuura
Summary: Kagome is a fire and ice apperation. Without her knowing what she is, her mother sends her to Nengenkai where she meets the spirit destectives. After 2 years Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decide to reunite with Kagome in the human world.


_Chapter 1 What is she?_

_About 200 years ago there happened to be a war between the dog demons and the black silver dog demons. The black silver dog demons had a daughter who was as beautiful as an angel but with her looks right now she might trick you into thinking she was good. But really she never attacks until she is the one being attacked._

_20 years later_

_"Mom!! Im home and I brought Souta just like you asked." Kagome said rather coldly but she hasn't changed since Kagome's real mother gave her to her. And now she doesn't know how to change the fact that Kagome would never be the happy go lucky girl she thought Kagome would turn out to be. But it was the other way around, Souta ended up being the happy go lucky one while Kagome turned out cold and ruthless. It was required that Kagome leanred martial arts and other fighting techniques as well as sword fighting and how to use her powers. Kira (Kagome's mom right now) was teaching her how to use miko and demon powers together along with piano lessons which Kagome refused but her mother insisted she will take those lessons._

_"Kagome dear there is something I need to tell you and your brother. Please tell him to come here." Kira said rather calmly. Kagome just nodded and walked upstairs when she hears the door bell ring and raced tro open the door._

_"I got it mother." I said coldly, I opened the door to end up looking at this tall sexy guy with long silver hair and magneta stripes on his face and wrists. With the moon in the middle she wondered who this guy was so she went to ask her mother._

_"Mom who the hell is that?" Kagome asked coldly. "Kagome dear that is Sesshomaru Taisho I asked him to come and help us move. We are moving where the rich people live, I am rich now and need a new home. How'd you like to live in mansion?" Her mother said calmly._

_All I did was look at her like her was crazy, no one knew about her secret and Sesshomaru was slowly catching on to her coldness to the family so he thought better to ask her mother. Of course he didn't know that it was her step-mother in other words not her real mother, but it was worth the try to get the information out from her._

_"Mrs. Higurashi I would like to know why Kagome is cold to you and her brother? There must be a reason." Sesshomaru asked not knowing if she would tell him or not. But of course you can't judge a book by it's cover._

_"Come here Sesshomaru and I will tell you." Kira said calmly._

_He followed her to this room that was also sound proof and was insolated from the other rooms and the rest of the house. He saw the cracks in the walls and the burned smudges on the walls as well as the blood on the floor that seemed to be old. He could not figure out this family. "Ok Kira tell me what is going on here? Why are we in this room that looks lke you kept someone in here for important reasons." Sesshomaru asked._

_"Well Sesshomaru this room used to be Kagome's. She was doing fine until she reached her 10th birthday." Kira said almost ready to cry. "Kagome was turning and I knew it, I knew what she was becoming and I knew I should be ready for it. Her father locked her up in this room to calm her down which took 10 years to complete it. Kagome refused to turn back she stayed in her black silver dog form for 10 years." Kira answered the question he was about to ask her._

_"Do you know why she turned cold against you and the family?" Sesshomaru asked. He was getting too curious to pass up all this information._

_"Sesshomaru she turned cold right after her 14th birthday. We don't know why, only Kagome can tell you that and I am unable too. The only result of me telling you is that Kagome fnds out and tries to kill me again for telling you and whatever people you tell. Make sure you pass this on to Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and last but not least Hiei." Kira said._

_Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Kagome would try and kill her mother. Let alone being cold and that her mother was unable to tell him why. She was a outstanding woman and he was getting quite fond of her, now that he learned a little something of her. Let's just hope that Kagome doesn't find out that someone knows a little about her and her past._

_"Mother what are you doing? I know that you told Sesshomaru about my life and past. I want to know why you did it, if you know I am going to punish you later." Kagome said icily._

_Sesshomaru then again was surprised by this woman yet again. He didn't like the feeling even though he used to be like Kagome two years ago when his father broke him out of that. Kagome is suffering from something and he was determined to find out what that something is._


End file.
